The present application relates to a semiconductor device that includes a transistor using an oxide semiconductor and to an electronic apparatus.
It has been known that an oxide semiconductor that is configured of an oxide of zinc (Zn), indium (In), gallium (Ga), tin (Sn), aluminum (Al), or titanium (Ti), or of an mixture oxide thereof exhibits superior semiconductor characteristics. Therefore, in recent years, studies have been actively made on applications to a thin film transistor (TFT) using such an oxide semiconductor as a driving device of an active-matrix type display (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-99847) and TFTs of a bottom-gate structure and of a top-gate structure have been reported.
When the above-described oxide semiconductor is used in a TFT, electron mobility becomes equal to or higher than 10 times that in a TFT using amorphous silicon that is typically used in, for example, a liquid crystal display. In addition thereto, it has been found that the TFT using the above-described oxide semiconductor exhibits favorable off characteristics. Further, in the TFT using the above-described oxide semiconductor, high mobility is expected even under low temperature around room temperature. Therefore, it is highly desired to apply TFTs using an oxide semiconductor to, for example, liquid crystal displays and organic electroluminescence (EL) displays with large screen, high-definition, and high-frame-rate.